


Led You Here (the Loveless Fascination Remix)

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Community: remix_goes_wild, Drabble, M/M, Mirror Universe, POV Male Character, Remix, Rough Sex, Sadism, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk may be the captain, but that doesn't mean he's in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Led You Here (the Loveless Fascination Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hurt Me So Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/132724) by [silverraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverraven/pseuds/silverraven). 



> Written for prompt 24 (a combination of prompts 1 and 9) of the [](http://remix-goes-wild.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**remix_goes_wild**](http://remix-goes-wild.dreamwidth.org/) challenge.

The moment the door opens, McCoy glances at the ground, and Kirk, esteemed captain of the Empire's flagship, folds to his knees.

Nothing needs to be said when McCoy crosses the room, sets a thumb to the kid's chin, and pulls out his cock. Kirk opens wide, slides his eyes shut, and lets McCoy ride him 'til he's choking. McCoy shoves deeper, watches as Kirk struggles to swallow.

After, a kick sends Kirk crawling to the bed, and McCoy makes him beg, so when he fucks him — up, down, sideways — the kid knows who owns every goddamn inch of him.


End file.
